Do you believe in magic?
by Amelia Nelia
Summary: After the death of six year-old Bella’s parents, she refuses to believe in magic or the fact to even be happy. Can a carrying doctor’s son change young Bella’s mind? Or is there no hope for a bright tomorrow? Very cute
1. The News

**Summary: **After the death of six year-old Bella's parents, she refuses to believe in magic or the fact to even be happy. Can a carrying doctor's son change young Bella's mind? Or is there no hope for a bright tomorrow? Very cute

**--**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of her characters of the phenomenon Twilight; I simply create a new atmosphere using unique ideas from her imagination. No copyright is needed.

Do you believe in magic?

**2, October **

**The News**

**BPOV**

Any child was impatient, it was normal. No matter how many times you told someone under the age of eight to 'stay still' they will refuse, and oh do I mean refuse to. It is not the point of disobeying, its that there are so many spiders that are crawling up along your spine that gives you a chill and make you want to move around. I named all my spiders, but sometimes the bugs visit, centipedes.

I imagined that the reason why I was in this stuffy, no nonsense room was because I was a secret agent, and I was called to go on a secret mission to help stop Dr. Bigger-pipe-a…lord, yeah Biggerpipealord, from kidnapping all the puppies of the world and making them his personal foot rest. The Doc would never have a chance against the amazingly fast-

"Isabella?" The doctor called me in, he was a good-looking blonde, maybe early Thirties. I wasn't really paying attention; I was too busy thinking of ways to defeat Dr. Biggerpipealord. I wonder if he had a weakness…

"How old are you sweetie?" The doctor asked nicely, he bent down at my height, I hated old people doing that, I can see them just fine from down here. I motioned him to go back up, and he laughed, 'why do they always laugh?'

"Im six!" I was animated, I held up the right amount of figures, and smiled my front toothless smile.

He marked something, and I jumped up to see what it was. "Do you know what happened sweetheart?" The doctor asked with less expression on his face.

"My mommy and daddy left. Starr was watching me and then, well then…I dunno mister? She took me here and said to sit, and I did, until you said my name." I tilted my head, my mom would always smile when I did that, and it seemed like the doctor needed a smile.

"Oh deer." The doctor took a hand to his forehead, he looked down at his chart and then at me, and then back at his chart. I watched as he repeated this pattern several times before walking into the little corner office and whispering something to this fat lady with fake hair that looked as if she was about to fart.

Being the curious, overanxious, trouble-some six year-old, I ran over to the doctor's side. He stopped talking and then walked off as the fat farting lady grabbed my hand and put me in a little room with lots of pink bunnys.

"Heyyy, whats going on?" I asked innocently as the farting lady turned her head to look at me.

"Stay in here a couple minutes, honey, Dr. Cullen will be back in a second." Finally a name! "Sit right here, and don't wonder off, ok?" She had high squeaky voice, that made me think she would be an amazing singer.

"Okkeee Dokkeeee!" I said over dramatically and made my hand firm and lifted it up to the side of my head. I think it was in a movie once.

"Ok then." She turned around and walked through the door. I sat in silence for a few moments before I decide to go back to my imaginations.

A couple of minutes later, the doctor came in. "Well Isabella-"

"Bella!" I corrected.

"Ok then, Bella, this is Ms. Lager, she wants to talk to you for a couple of minutes. Is that ok with you?" She was tall, not really that skinny though, but in good portions. Her hair was darken a rich black and neatly tied back. She also had a suit on that looked more for a secretary than someone who wants to have a conversation with a six year-old.

"Suore, mister!" I said with an energetic smile. Dr. Cullen whispered 'I didn't have the heart to do tell her,' to the young women before exiting.

The lady took a chair from the corner of the room and placed it near the bigger chair that I had been placed on. She crossed her legs and held the clipboard on her lap. "So Bella, is that correct?"

"Yessssss!" I pronounced and jumped up a little. The spiders were crawling.

"Well then, you seem like a very happy young lady. Why would that be now, Bella?" She tilted her head a little and held the pen up, ready to write.

"I dunno, I just like being happy, I guess. I get spiders a lot and it makes me all tingly inside." I giggled a little and then bounced on my back before springing up. She wrote furiously, like she didn't have any time at all.

"Like butterflies?" She clarified.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I always have them. I named them all, do you want to hear the names?" My eyes began to glow, it might be fun talking to this lady.

"Well why not, go ahead sweetheart." She wrote again, and kept writing, as if her hand was going to fall off.

"Ok well one is beetlehearts, and he is kind of shy, and then there is Magnolia, she is almost as pretty as you. Then Yogi, he is…fun to make in different shapes, and then there is Bob who can be boring, but secretly he's my favorite cause he doesn't like to talk as much as Magnolia." The only other person I had told about my spiders were my mommy and daddy, so it was nice to have someone else listen for a change. She wrote very fast again.

"Bella do you know why you are here?" She had become more serious now, and I knew that it wasn't time to play anymore.

"I don't, miss." I answered honestly.

"Sweetie…" She was looking me in the eyes, she had grabbed my hand by this point. "Your parents have gotten into an accident-"

"What do you mean?" I felt tears start to rush out of my eyes, I didn't like where this was going.

"Your parents are with God right now, honey. They love you very much, and are going to be looking out for you." No matter how nice she had said it, I knew the true reality of it all. They were dead.

"No." I whispered, wanting to be able to take back what happened. Suddenly none of my imaginations seemed important, suddenly life itself didn't seem important. I felt as if I was empty, my heart was there, but it was only hallow. You could knock on it and you would just hear a faint echo.

"It will be all right sweetheart; you're going to live with my family for a few days, ok?" She was still holding my hand, but I was away from reality, not even in dreamland either, I was nowhere.

"No." I whispered again, but not answering her question, but repeating the last.

"It will be ok, I promise. I even pinky promise." She stuck out her pinky, but I was too numb to move any part of my body.

"Hey, sweetie it will be alright, come along now, we will get your stuff and head over to the foster house. You will like it there, I know a little girl, just about your age, her name is Emily…" She kept talking, but I don't remember anymore. As we walked out of the room and through the waiting room -where not even ten minutes ago I sat and made up childish imaginations. Everything seemed so much more dark than it was before, and my heart seemed to have stopped, I shut down.

I lost all magic in my heart at that moment, on that dreary dead October morning.

--

**A/N: **_At this last part it almost made me cry, sniff sniff. Well tell me if you like it and if I should keep writing, so please review :) Also check out my one-shot, I love you(that's what the story is called, ahha, but i love my reviewers too)!_

- i _wuv_ **Amelia Nelia**


	2. Changes

**Summary: **After the death of six year-old Bella's parents, she refuses to believe in magic or the fact to even be happy. Can a carrying doctor's son change young Bella's mind? Or is there no hope for a bright tomorrow? Very cute

**--**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of her characters of the phenomenon Twilight; I simply create a new atmosphere using unique ideas from her imagination. No copyright is needed.

Do you believe in magic?

**7, November (early morning)**

**Changes **

**BPOV**

I began to like sleeping more than i liked living. Sleeping was nice, tranquil, peaceful, and quiet. The best part, though, was being able to see my parents. They looked the same, mommy with her short brown hair and light freckles, daddy with his mustache and curly locks. They both looked happy, calm, loving, and good. I almost felt bad that i wanted them back to how they were, even if they did fight a lot...

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN THESE STEPS RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT GONNA ASK AGAIN!" Miss. Jewel yelled from the bottom of the foster care steps, she was a mean tired lady, awfully harsh, but only to the misbehaving children. I still don't quite understand why she doesn't like me, I mean, I help with he dishes, say please and thank you, and eat all my vegetables, even mommy and daddy couldn't do that!

"ohhhh, Bella your in trouble! Miss. Jewel hasn't been that mad sense Petea left the toast in the toaster and let the toaster get on fireh! What didja do, bella? ayye? .... Bella?" I was in a meadow, long lushes grass, orange and yellow daises, crystal clear blue sky, trees boarding the horizon, peace.

"I'M NOT GONNA ASK AGAIN!" Well then again, you weren't even asking in the first place.

"I ought to think you go, Miss. Jewel ain't gonna wait forever..." Keegan was probably my bestest friend in the house, he was always lookin out for me, I was his girl.

"I dont wanna go down there..." I said, eyes shut, hands tightly squeezed.

"Want me to see if i can hold her off?" Keegan asked politely, uncoiling my hands.

"No. I be down in a minute, tell her dat." Eyes shut, hands recoiled.

"Miss. Jewel, Miss. Jewel, Miss...." His voiced trailed off, my mind wondered back to the peaceful meadow. A man was there this time, he was someone Laura would drool over like one of her many posters in her bedroom, I dunno know why I thought of him, but some how, from that moment forward, I just never could shake that image of the pale man...

"Bella, Bella get up, quick she a comin!"The image faded, while reality set back in. I was in a foster home with seven other children waiting to find the same thing i was looking for, a prement residence.

"I'm going. "I breathed walking down the hallway to the steps. I could see Miss. Jewel's grey haired bun sitting out from the corner of where the wall meets the backyard door, she had one a similar outfit as yesterday, checked blue skirt with a creamed-olive colored blouse. She turned around and looked right at me.

"There you are Isabella!" Her tone was cold, but at least she wasn't yelling. "Now get down her, come on now."

"Yes ma'am." I took the steps gracefully trying not to attract danger this second.

"Do you know why I am angry?" She asked coldly once more.

"No-o ma'am." I stuttered.

She grabbed me by the wrist too tightly, and out of honest habit i said "ouch" which caused her to squeeze tighter. She lead me through the backyard door and behind the far shead to where the bigger kids usually hang out, a part of the property I have only witnessed from a safe distance. She stopped and pointed to a broken pinic table. "Do you understand now why I am angry?" Her eyes were piercing.

"I still don't understand, ma'am." I answered as nicely as i could possibly.

She slapped me. A cold heartless slap, a slap that made my knees shake, and my hand pick up in reaction. She grunted and then repeated the question. "Do you understand now why I am angry?"

"Yes ma'am." I lied.

She let go of my wrist and I was able to receive blood flow to that area once more. She pushed me towered the broken wood pile of what used to be something people ate on and said two small words before leaving, "Clean-up!"

I shook my head yes, and spent nearly the next eight hours cleaning the remains.

--

**25, November **

**Changes**

**BPOV**

Instead of spending the day at a table with a giant turkey and loved ones, I drove from lower Washington state down to a earie town on the line between California and Oregon. It was called something entirely too hard to pronounce so I decided to call it Balloons sense i had seen at least seven different balloons within the city limits.

"Where are we going?" I asked, I still didn't quite know why I had to get up so early and pack real fast, and be extra quiet like a mouse.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I can't tell you for now, you will know shortly though, as soon as I can find interstate..." Aw the short attention span of a six year old, how I admire it at times like these. Ms. Lager turned off the busy road on one that lead more to the country side, many trees were in the way of the sky and the occasional deer was caught behind a tree peeking out into the world.

"Okay five more minutes darling, are you hungry at all?" I could tell she was smiling, I wasn't she what had made her so happy though.

"Whittle bit." I said shyly.

"Well no need to wait any longer 'cause we are here!" She said it with such excitement and happiness. She stopped the car, unbuckled her seat belt and turned around to face me. "Bella I am so deeply sorry about the Jewel's house, I had no idea they would treat you that way, next time please don't be afraid to ask for help from me, okay? I felt absolutely awful for leaving you there for almost two months while you still had to mourn the loss of your parents. I will never forgive myself for it-" She stopped abruptly realizing that she was talking to a six year old and not someone her own age. She fixed her hair just a bit, and smiled at me again.

"Ms. Lager?"

"Oh yes, what is it darling?" She had her eyes focused directly on me.

"Why couldn't I live at your house longer?" Years later I realized it was an inappropriate question to ask at the time, finding out that she not only had lost her adopted daughter Emily to a tragic accident of her birth father coming back and brutally murdering her, but her house was being foreclosed on as well.

"You wouldnt like it there nearly as much as you would like it here." She smiled again, and opened the side door to let me out of the car. She took my hand and lead me down a small unbeaten path.

"Whats down here?" I asked.

"Do you remember the doctor that helped that one at the hospital?"

"Yessim."

"Well he knew your parents quite well, and he felt terribly bad about your situation, but when he found out what had happened at the foster care you stayed out, well he wanted to help you." She looked down at me, and once again, smiled. "You will live here with his family, until we find an adoptive couple willing to welcome you into their home."

I couldn't help but smile too, it might have been the first time i had smiled in a long time. Ms. Lager then stopped me, and bent down to give me a hug, "I promise everything will be okay."

"Me too." I didn't know how much an impact my words had on her at that moment but it was enough for her to start letting out a few tiny tears.

"Well," She said getting up and taking my hand again, "We are almost there, they are waiting to start dinner with you."

"Turkey!" I said cheerfully.

"Haha, yes darling, turkey!" I bit my lip, and smiled again.

After a couple more minutes of walking down the barley visible path, we arrived at a house that seemed to be miss-placed. It was old colonial, beautifully in tack, and even a swing in the front porch. If I was more carefree, and light-sprinted I might have run to the swing, but sense the accident, nothing looked amusing or entertaining.

"Ms. Lager, Isabella, you could not believe how happy I am to see you!" The same doctor that helped me just a few shorts months ago, was again here and giving me a light hug. He was terribly cold.

I let out a slight brrr, which caused him to look down towards me and give me a quiet 'sorry'.

"Welcome to our home Isabella." A women just as beautiful as the same came out, wearing an apron and holding a dish towel, she had a 1920s look about her that i remember seeing in some magazine, she had a magic sense about her.

She gave me a light kiss on the cheek, it was almost so fast that I wasn't even sure if she had.

"She prefers to be called Bella." Ms. Lager corrected, I was extremely thankful for that.

"Oh well that excuse me, Miss. Bella." The 1920s lady said again, "I'm Esme, and this is Carlisle, which I'm sure you have already met," She smiled again, and let out a slight laugh, "Would you like to meet our other children?"

"Children?" I asked.

"Yes we have five!" Esme said happliy, and it looked as if Carlisle had just wisphered something, but his lips stayed so still that I wasnt sure that he had.

Suddenly five teenager appeared, none to how I expected. Except the one that was in my meadow.

--

**A/N:** _Sorry I haven't been updating I have had some hard times these past couple of months, and well, I just could never make it on, so now that its summer maybe you guys can give me some extra motivation by reviewing?? haha, and I hope you Dance is gonna be updated within the next week, so if you haven't already checked that out go and do so, ahha :)_

_P.S. I desperatly need a beta, so would anyone like to be mine? Just PM me. _

- i _wuv_ **Amelia Nelia**


End file.
